Doraemon
- 1979 anime= - 1973 anime= }} |-| Manga= |-| Movies= - CGI= }} |Status = Alive |Species = Robotic cat |Gender = Male |Age = About 20 (appearance) About -107 (biologicaly) from the year 2112 |Birthdate = 3 September |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = Tokyo 22nd century (past) Tokyo 21th century (present) |Nickname = MS-903, Dora |Special = Eating a mountain of dorayaki |Personality = Intelligent, Silly (sometimes), Kind-hearted, Helpful, Friendly |Interests = Cats, Eating dorayaki, Reading comics |Fear = Mice |Favorite food = Dorayaki |Favorite color = Blue |Height = 129.3 cm |Weight = 129.3 kg |Skin color = Blue and white |Eye color = Black Green (Stand by Me Doraemon) |Parents = Nobisuke Nobi (adoptive father) Tamako Nobi (adoptive mother) |Siblings = Dorami (younger sister) |Owner = Sewashi Nobi |Friends = Nobi Nobita, Shizuka Minamoto, Suneo Honekawa, Takeshi Gouda, Hidetoshi Dekisugi, The Doraemons, etc. |First appeared = Manga: All the Way From a Future World Anime: Doraemon Came Out! |Japanese seiyū = Kōsei Tomita (episodes 1-13) Masako Nozawa (1973) Nobuyo Ōyama (1979~March 2005) Wasabi Mizuta (April 2005~present) Chisa Yokoyama (young) |English VA = Mona Marshall |Vietnamese cast = Hoài Vân (other 1990s) Nguyễn Thùy Tiên (2010-present) |Other languages cast = 1979 anime: Sonal Kaushal (Hindi cast) Sabina Ashab (Bengali cast) Chanthana Tharajan (Thai cast) Jimmy Figeroa/Jeff Utanes/Bernie Malejana (Philippines cast) Estíbaliz Lizárraga (Spanish cast) Raquel Ferreira (European Portuguese cast, second dub) 2005 anime: Estíbaliz Lizárraga (Spanish cast) Raquel Ferreira (European Portuguese cast) Carol Valença (Brazilian Portuguese cast) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian cast) Emilie Guillaume (French cast) Eduard Itchart (Catalan cast) Irwin Daayan (Latino cast) Brygida Turowska (Polish cast) |Portrayed by = Jean Reno}} :This article is for the character itself. :For the original manga, go to Doraemon (manga). :For the anime series go to Doraemon (1973 anime), Doraemon (1979 anime) or Doraemon (2005 anime). :For other uses, go to Doraemon (disambiguation). ---- #MS-903 "Doraemon" '''or simply '''Doraemon is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including, but not limited to the original manga, the anime 1979, and 2005, video games, and movies). Doraemon's signature colour is blue and he is usually represented by the colour blue. Personality and Characteristics ]]Doraemon is a blue robotic cat from the 22nd century, who weighs 129.3kg (285.05lbs) and measures at 129.3cm (4'3") tall. He was manufactured on September 3rd in the year 2112, bearing the code MS-903, at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling V.ll) malfunctioned after production. During his manufacture, he got struck by lightning and lost an important screw that was part of his brain, thus affecting his performance in both his studies and towards society. His favorite food is Dorayaki. According to a story arc in the spin-off manga series, "The Doraemons", Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. His color changed after getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse. This caused him develop fear of mouse and slip into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labelled "sadness", which augmented his depression to the point where, as he wept, his yellow paint washed off, and his voice deepened. These events are what caused Doraemon to develop musophobia, despite the fact he's a robot cat. These events were also animated into the 2005 intro to the current anime series. Doraemon also has a fourth-dimensional pocket on his body from which he can acquire various colourful, awesome and futuristic gadgets, tools and play things from a future department store, mostly each one he acquires in each story are to help out Nobita Nobi with anything he has trouble with in the story. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items, which can be quite irritating at times. He was iminated for 17 times. He becomes angry, if, they call him tanuki (the Japanese Racoon-dog) Doraemon is a very weird cat. While most cats love matatabi; Doraemon loves to eat dorayaki to the point where his mouth waters when he thinks about them. It's very difficult for Doraemon to go a day without dorayaki. Three days without any will make him desperately moan and do anything for a chance to get one. Doraemon is always tricked by Nobita due to this.'' '' Doraemon, the champion of the 30 Dorayaki Eating Contest, ate a bedroom sized dorayaki by himself, and went into the Genius Book of Records for eating the largest dorayaki the quickest. He also has a dorayaki encyclopedia to find the nearest and best dorayaki shops. He also like to eat watermelon, pudding,tea, juice and various cakes. He gets angry when anyone tries to eat dorayaki without offering him one. In the original storyline of the manga, Doraemon is sent back from the 22nd century to the present day to aid Nobita Nobi, a highly unlucky fourth-grader from Nerima in Tokyo, by his great-great-grandson Sewashi. He sent Doraemon to the present day to help out his great-great-grandfather so that Doraemon will help improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants, including Sewashi, could enjoy a better future. When Doraemon is "off-duty", his sister Dorami sometimes goes back in time from 2112 to the present day to visit Nobita. Dorami quarrels with Doraemon when he refuses to go to future for his check-up. This is required by all future robots to ensure they're healthy. Doraemon refuses to go as he is very worried about Nobita when he's away. He is upset if they call him "Italian" or "King Rabbit". In one such episode, Doraemon gave Nobita a doll which gives good advice to people. Later in the episode, Doreamon sneezed hard, resulting in him losing an important screw. This would result in a serious illness (or even expiry). Nobita promised Doraemon that he would find the screw, not listening to the doll who said that Nobita had to do his homework instead. The doll later got stuck with Gian. At last, after a long period of time, Nobita found the screw and fixed Doraemon, which returned him to his senses. Whenever Doraemon sees a cat that he loves, he will lose his appetite, even for dorayaki. He will also blush and become timid when he gives a present which contains highly advanced cat technology to any one of them. Doraemon also lets them go, if he thinks it's the best for them. Doraemon is well known within the neighbourhood's cat community. He holds many parties, helps others that are being bullied and stops cats from arguing. Doraemon is always ready to help others, human or animal. Name origin The name "Doraemon" can be translated roughly to "stray." Unusually, the name "Doraemon" (ドラえもん) is written in a mixture of two Japanese scripts: Katakana (ドラ) and Hiragana(えもん). "Dora" derives from "dora neko" (brazen or stray cat, どら猫), and is a corruption of nora (stray). "Emon" 衛門、右衛門 is a component of male given names like Goemon, though no longer as popular as in the past. "Dora" is not derived from dora 銅鑼, meaning gong, but due to the homophony, the series puns on this, with Doraemon loving dorayaki. Relationships Nobi Nobita They can be called the closest and truest friends of all time. They both have a strong bond and will never leave each other's side. As seen in many episodes, Nobita and Doraemon cannot live apart each other and are always by each other's side, in times of danger, times of happiness, or times of sadness. One of their best moments was after the events of All the Way From the Country of the Future, Doraemon and Nobita play baseball in the open lot. Nobita fails to catch an easy ball from Doraemon making Doraemon furious. Nobita wants to go home and said that he can't do anything but it was stopped by Doraemon. Doraemon said that he doesn't want to study, doesn't want to play, he never tries harder and that's the reason why he was useless. Nobita answered that just because he can't do anything, doesn't mean he's useless. Both of them argued. Nobita accidentally removes Doraemon's bells and he went to drainage. Nobita and Doraemon try their best to find it until it was sunset. Doraemon suggests Nobita to go home and the bell is impossible to find in the dark and Nobita apologizes. As Nobita wears his shoes he finds Doraemon's bell in one of them and the two of them laugh. Doraemon thanks Nobita and says that he will remember it forever. Doraemon says that he realizes that even though Nobita cannot study harder, cannot play harder, but he is a kind and good person. This makes Nobita smile and the two go home. Nobita doesn't remember that event until later in the movie. (Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~). Shizuka Minamoto Shizuka and Doraemon are great friends. Shizuka often invites him to her house to taste her food, which is usually loved by both Doraemon and Nobita. It is shown in some episodes and movies that Doraemon cares for Shizuka and always makes sure she is out of danger. Suneo Honekawa Doraemon and Suneo are good friends. He also cares for him like he does for Shizuka, Nobita and Gian and tries to keep them out of danger. Doraemon is one of the few who does not get bothered by Suneo's boasting, but instead takes out an even cooler gadget to show Suneo. Suneo used to be jealous of Nobita because he has a cool robot cat (I, Honekawa Doraemon) but it is shown now that he is pretty happy with his own friendship with Doraemon, and does not envy Nobita as much anymore. Gian Doraemon is also good friends with Gian. He helps him in many episodes and also feels sorry for him in some occasions. Gian may seem as a bully, but he always tries to return the favor to Doraemon by helping him out with something or other. Gian has also tricked and cheated Doraemon on occasion, but he seldom does anything like that now. Although Doraemon gets scared like everyone else when one of Gian's concerts take place, but he has always been there for him. Cat relationships These are the cats Doraemon makes a relationship with: *Unknown - Later became friends. *Tama - Went climbing together at Iriomote Island. *Noramyako - Doraemon's girlfriend in the 22nd Century but was rejected when he lost his ears. *Mii chan - Originally a toy. *Ria - Lives in a manor until freed by Doraemon, falls in love with a stray cat. *Unknown - Doraemon was late for a date with her. *Unknown - Became friends with Doraemon by using his gadget "Circle of Friendship". *Mii Chan - Freed by Doraemon from a cat loather. *Sharmee - Love interest in the movie, Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey *Peru - Falled in love in the episode, Doraemon and the Blue Tears. Voice Actors and Actresses *Kōsei Tomita (episodes 1-13)→Masako Nozawa (1973) *Nobuyo Ōyama (1979~March 2005) *Wasabi Mizuta (April 2005~present) *Chisa Yokoyama (Young) Trivia *Doraemon's lack of clothing was lampshaded by Daku. However, since he's a robot, the nakedness of him can be covered with his mechanical parts. *In Japan, even after nearly 40 years of the character's first appearance in the original manga, he is now considered to be a cultural icon and was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Doraemon helped Nobita with his gadgets which most of the time, ended up being misused by Nobita or his friends. *Doraemon, as the titular character, he appeared in every chapter of the manga and appeared in almost every single episode in the "Doraemon" series. *Doraemon is the most oldest and intelligent of Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo. Often using his intelligence and gadgets to get out of trouble. *He has had over 30 feature-length theatrical animated movies, each one released in Japanese cinemas annually each year (except in 2005), to his name. He had been in London before. *In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Doraemon was often confused as a 'fox' and sometimes a 'jungle cat'. It is due to the confusion because Malay language lack dinstinction to the species. *Doraemon, along with Gian and Shizuka, have a poor specific musical skill. Doraemon and Gian are both poor singers, while Shizuka is a poor violin player. *He has had over 40 video games to his name. *He has been made "real" by Bandai through the Real Dream Doraemon Project (R.D.D.P.) as a remote control robot by the name of "Doraemon the Robot"(DTR-01B). But then Bandai had to stop the project in 2009 due to business failure. *In March 2008, Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador." Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries to understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture. "The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon." *Doraemon's ears were bitten off by a robotic mouse before this will happened. **Before Doraemon's ears were bitten off by a robotic mouse, mice were afraid of him. *Doraemon is not good at befriending cats. He is usually quite shy. *In ''Dorabase'', he is one of the Edogawa Dora's' founders and initial members along with Kuroemon and five other cat-robots. Doraemon's position in the team is the pitcher and he has the jacket number 10. He had to leave the team later on in order to take care of Nobita. **He is also the one who gave the name to his baseball team. *His tail is a switch. If pulled, all of his functions will stopped running. *He has robotic features such as radar whiskers, strong odor nose, and cat-calling bell but broken. **his bell can still be replaced but he has no money for replacement. Other Languages Navigation es:Doraemon (personaje) it:Doraemon ja:ドラえもん (キャラクター) ko:도라에몽(캐릭터) pt:Doraemon th:โดราเอมอน tl:Doraemon vi:Doraemon zh:哆啦A夢 id:Doraemon bn:ডোরেমন Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Male Characters Category:22nd Century Category:21st Century Cats Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Good_Characters